Forgive and Forget?
by OhHeyAl
Summary: It has been years since Amy and Dan had gotten all 39 clues and made peace with the younger generation of clue hunters. Most have forgiven and forgotten. All except these two who we find wandering the streets of London.


**Summary: It has been years since Amy and Dan had gotten all 39 clues and made peace with the younger generation of clue hunters. Some have forgiven and forgotten. All except these two who we find wandering the streets of London.**

**A/N: This isn't exactly my first fic. However, it is the first one that I'm going to post for everyone to see. So, am I the only one who can see these two together? Probably. This is probably SO OOC. But I was just having fun with it. I hope that whoever you are, you enjoy this little story. ****J**** Read and review!**

**Just so it's clear, **_**italicized **_**words are thoughts.**

Sinead's POV

Oh, damn, it's about to rain. Why didn't I think of bringing an umbrella? Some Ekat I am…

I miss Ned and Ted! _They _would probably remember to bring an umbrella even though their thoughts were somewhere else. I can't stand being away from them. It's almost as bad as when I left them, to protect them. Even though they ended up saving all of us. Why didn't I agree to study with them in Kingston University? Why in the world did I choose Oxford University?

Because I needed to get away. I needed to find my own person. It is so hard to be called 'one of the Starling triplets' instead of Sinead. All they see is just another Ekaterina. All smarts. Nothing else. Even _I_ don't know what could possibly set me apart. _That's _why I needed to get away.

Hamilton's POV

"See ya later, Ham!"

"Yeah! Later, Hammer!"

"You rule!"

That's all I hear nowadays. I'm glad I got that football scholarship in Oxford U. Finally able to think for myself, after all these years. Away from nagging parents and annoying little sisters who turn out to be not so bad after all, but still annoying. College life's the best! I'm like, almost as big a star as Jonah! I wonder how that little dude is…Speaking of little dudes…

It's been a while since I got to catch up with Dan and Amy. Years ago, I wouldn't care. But those guys are cool. Even Ian and Natalie invited me to the flat they live in now. Not being filthy rich has taken its toll on them, that's for sure.

That leaves the Ekats. Uncle Alistair and the Starlings. They always were so mysterious. I had no idea it was Sinead under the ninja outfit and breeches back in the Globe… That was weird. I haven't seen those kids in three years…I wonder where they are now.

Narrator POV

Sinead was hurrying to get under some shade before the rain poured, when she hit a wall. Or was it a wall? It certainly felt like one.

"OW!"

"I'm sorry, man!"

Apparently, it wasn't a wall.

"Watch where you're going you dolt!"

"Dolt? Hang on…_Sinead Starling?"_

Sinead looked up and saw it was the Holt boy looking down on her.

"Uh, Hamilton? Holt? What are _you _doing in London?" Sinead asked, skeptical.

"I study in Oxford U! What are you doing here?" He asked, equally as skeptical.

"What! I study in Oxford University too. I'm just visiting my brothers here in London…"

"I just came from Ian and Natalie's flat…But anyway, um, we're getting a little wet."

The rain started pouring in buckets and both of them were drenched.

"What do you say we go to some café, or something?" Asked Hamilton.

"Um, sure? Let's go."

They ran to the nearest café they could find. A quaint little shop, it was.

Both out of breath, they sank down on the chairs outside the shop. Sinead was doubled over in pain from her stitches.

"Hey, are you all right?" Hamilton was never so concerned about her before but, things change, he guessed.

"Oh, I'm fine. It's just the scars and stitches. They still hurt when I exert so much energy. It's normal, don't worry about it." She said, brushing the subject away.

But guilt was now crashing onto Hamilton. "That was my fault," he muttered. Louder, he spoke,

"I'm really sorry about that." He paused, thinking about what he should say next. "Did you know I could barely sleep without hearing your screams? That lasted for weeks, but when you guys got back in the game at last minute, my dad always told me to look out for the Starling triplets. I didn't want to. I was still so guilty about blowing up that building and being responsible for your wounds and your brothers' disabilities. But it was all about the clues before. We didn't care about how much you guys would get hurt, or even if you guys got killed!"

Speechless from his outburst, Sinead just stared at him. Then tried to compose herself. "I never knew how - how sorry you felt about that. I didn't quite accept your apology back in the gauntlet. In the lab,"

Just then, a waiter came to take their order.

"What'll it be for the young couple?"

"Oh! We're not a couple…we're-"

"Just friends." Hamilton cut her off.

"Ah, I see. So, what will it be?"

"I'll just have a cup of tea, if you please."

"And for you, sir?"

"Uh, coffee. Brewed coffee."

"Will that be all?" They nod. "All right. Just five minutes."

"Thank you." They said at the same time.

They were left alone just thinking about the words that were exchanged. Then Hamilton asked, "How are your brothers now?"

"They're fine. The surgeries they worked on did the trick. You'd imagine how impressed the doctors were with them, and they suggested Ned and Ted study medicine. They do now, in Kingston University. Health and Social Care Sciences."

"Very classy." He commented.

She laughed. "Very classy indeed."

They lapse back into silence when their drinks arrive. They take little sips, unsure about what else could be possibly said.

"Look, Sinead-"

"Hamilton, I-"

"Sorry, you go ahead." Hamilton said.

"Well, I was just going to say that we're still drenched and was going to ask what you plan to do now? We might catch a cold…"

"We could stop by Ian's and Natalie's. Maybe they could spare us some clothes, but of course we'd have to return them…"

"Um, are you sure? I'm still not that confident with the Kabras."

"They're all right. I just came from their place." Hamilton reassured her. _Since when was I so gentle with anyone?_

They finished their drinks just when the rain was beginning to ease.

"I'm guessing now's the perfect time to head out?" Asked Hamilton.

"Yes, I suppose. Let me pay for the bill. I hate it when men think they have to pay just because they're the males."

"Uh, OK. Go ahead." He said, a bit uncomfortable about how tense Sinead was when she said that. _She must be against sexists…of course._

Sinead paid for the drinks, left a tip, and they walked down the street.

"Where do the Kabras live, anyway? Aren't they living off four million dollars now?" Sinead asked.

"Yeah. They're getting by, but Natalie misses her Prada bags sometimes. They had to sell most of their things to get more money and Ian's looking for a part time job. You'd be surprised at how _normal _they are now! No more filthy stinking rich brats!"

Sinead laughed. _That's the second time he's made me laugh…maybe he _is_ good company…_

"That's great news. They did need something to bring them back to earth. They were both so high and mighty in the beginning. I still remember! The first time we were offered a million dollars or a single clue. My brothers and I didn't hesitate in taking the clue. You can't imagine how distraught we were when we ended up in the hospital…" She trailed away. "We weren't all that different from Ian and Natalie. I thought we were superior to everyone because we were so smart but I guess Dan and Amy proved us wrong, huh?" Sinead said, as she offered a weak smile.

"Yeah, they did. Say, I bet you and Amy would get along really well. You're both so smart. She loves to read and well…"

"I do too! I think we _could_ get along pretty well."

Sinead jumped across a puddle and proceeded to stumble but Hamilton caught her just in time. He could feel the stitches underneath her sweater and he was seized, again, with guilt.

"Hamilton? Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm OK." He replied softly. "I'm still so sorry for that." He said, gesturing to her ribs. "I don't think I'll ever forgive myself."

"Oh." Sinead said, unsure of how to reply.

Instead, she reached up, on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek.

"I'm all right. Don't worry." She said blushing furiously.

"Forgive and forget?" She asks.

"Never forget, Sinead. But I'm glad you forgive me."

"I'm feeling cold. Shall we hurry then?"

"Yeah…" He said. He had no idea how she could be feeling cold. He was all warm inside…_Oh God, I'm turning sappy. What would Dad say about that?_

She didn't notice how quiet he got. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to go faster. But really, she wasn't freezing. She just didn't want him to see how red in the face she was getting.

Too bad she didn't look back because he was blushing as much as she was. And that he was smiling faintly at their intertwined fingers.

**A/N: OK. So I had no idea how to end that so please don't kill me. D:**

**You may think I'm twisted that I like these two so much but I don't care. And I'm hoping that maybe I opened your eyes to this 'ship? ;)**

**I wrote this as soon as I woke up because I didn't want the idea to escape me.**

**I didn't have a BETA so forgive me if this is crap! Tell me if I need to rewrite it and I will!**

**Hugs and cookies to reviewers. :D 3**

**OH. One last note: I'm thinking of leaving this as it is, but if I get enough positive reviews (or even just one…) maybe I **_**could **_**write more to it? I don't know…leave me your thoughts! :)**


End file.
